


Tools

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ahsoka learned a harsh lesson in her trial.





	

_The Jedi Are Fighting… For Us? Or Against? Get All The Facts!_

Ahsoka groaned as she saw the billboard, more resigned than angry.

Her trial had shown her the depths of public opinion. Not a single HoloNet site had called into the question the legality of putting a minor on trial with the death penalty as the outcome. While she was an adult by her people's customs, she was under the legal age of the Republic.

But she was a Jedi, and when it came down to it, Jedi weren't **people** with ages and lives.

They were just inconvenient tools.


End file.
